1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gluing apparatus for a corrugated board installation with a fluted roller, rotating about a stationary axis in a bearing block, for a corrugated web of the corrugated board and with a gluing station associated with the fluted roller for gluing the corrugated web.
2. Background Art
A critical size when gluing the corrugated web is the distance of the fluted roller to a glue spreading roller of the gluing station, i.e. the size of the glue spreading gap formed between these two. This glue spreading gap must have a certain desired value according to the dimensioning of the fluting and in dependence on the used paper quality, so that an optimal gluing of the corrugated web takes place, which gluing in particular covers only the heads of the fluting.
In known gluing apparatuses the gluing station mounted in a frame is hydraulically driven to and pressed on fixed stops of the bearing block of the fluted roller. With the aid of a distance sensor the distance between the gluing station and the fluted roller and thus indirectly the actual size of the glue spreading gap is detected. This actual size is displayed in an operating unit of the gluing apparatus. If necessary, in case of an actual size of the glue spreading gap deviating from the desired size, this gap can be finely adjusted via a manual operating unit and an additional electrical driving unit.
A fine adjustment of this type, as a rule, takes place in a certain operating state of the gluing apparatus, i.e. for example with a warm machine. In the cold operating state this results in errors in the gap size caused by the difference in temperature and the changes in dimension of the rollers entailing therefrom. Furthermore, changes in the production speed, bearing clearances and mechanical deficiencies, such as for example allowances and wear, lead to a permanent change in the gap size between the glue spreading roller and the fluted roller. This results in production problems and quality losses in the manufacture of corrugated boards.